


A secret new word

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, Rosie is 3 or 4 years old, Rosie learns thing from Sherlock, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Rosie wants to be like her papa!





	A secret new word

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

"Rosie, eat your breakfast!" John was in a hurry. “If you don’t you won’t be healthy and strong!” He was rushing to get all his stuff for work.

Looking at her dad with puppy eyes, the little girl protested. “But Daddy, Papa NEVER eat breakfast and he’s really tall and strong!”

 _God give me patience…_ “You know, your papa was listening to Mamie Holmes when he as a kid, this is why he’s so tall and strong today!”

“But Mamie told me that papa was always making trouble and that he still does.”

 _Ok, I will never leave her alone with the Holmeses again…_ “Darling, do it for me, would you? I’ve made your favourite, toast and bacon… I even put honey in your milk like you like it.”

“I don’t like bacon anymore. It’s… rib-bee-ry.”

 _Rubbery? Where did she learns…_ Sherlock walks out of the bedroom. _Finally, help!_ “Looooove, be a darling would you and could you sit with Rosie and eat your breakfast.” John’s eyes were silently sending a prayer… _Please for once… Just this time… Shut up and do as I ask!_

“Is this still the same bacon?" Sherlock mumbles. "Not good... kind of… rubbery.”

Rosie laughs. “Rubbery!”

John, losing patience, left for work murmuring to himself, “that’s it, starting from now, you are cooking your own breakfasts!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
